


My Senpai

by moonflake



Category: Saoirsecorn
Genre: F/M, Kawaii, Yandere, totally hapened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflake/pseuds/moonflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saoirse confesses to her senpai</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> you are so welcome, Saoirse

*Saoirse's POV*

I sat in the poison ivy bushes, my shins scratched and swollen. I had to remember to make a doctor's appointment later.  
I waited with bated breath for Timothy-Senpai to finally emerge from his house, as he did every Tuesday night at 6:30pm to walk his dog. Isn't he sweet, caring for his canine companion so diligently? I sighed, wishing he cared for me as much.  
Timothy strolled out onto the front porch, whistling. His German Shepard came bounding out behind him, wagging his tail happily. I smiled to myself, dreaming of the day I would finally confess my feelings for him. How I would take his hand, look deep into his eyes, and-  
"Saoirse?"  
I jumped a foot in the air. Timothy stood over me, a puzzled look on his face. How had he seen me? I hide here all the time and he's never spotted me!  
"S-s-s-senpai! You scared me half to death!" I whimpered pathetically.  
"What are you doing here in the bushes?" he asked in confusion. Alright, it was now or never.  
"W-well, senpai, there's something I want to tell you" I said uneasily. "I.....um..."  
I couldn't do it. I was already blushing furiously. I couldn't even look at him!   
He took my hand, and I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes.  
"It's okay" he whispered. "I know what you're going to say. I feel the same way"  
My jaw dropped and I stared at him incredulously. Was this a joke? A hoax? Was he messing with my feelings?  
"R-really?!" I gasped, stumbling over my words.   
He nodded slowly, and my heart melted. Everything had fallen into place.

***

I walked into school the following day, unable to keep the smile off my face. I looked around the triangle and spotted my two best friends, Sinead and Chloe. I hurried over to them and tried to act natural.  
But it was no use. They know me too well, plus it's not like I was hiding my giddiness very well.   
"What are you keeping from us?" Chloe questioned with interest. I hid my face in my hands.  
Sinead smiled mischievously. Oh God.  
"Something happened with Timothy, didn't it?" she taunted, still grinning with malice. God, why is she such a bitch all the time??  
I didn't meet her eyes or answer, confirming her suspicions.  
"I KNEW IT!" she squealed excitedly. "I CALLED it! I am such a genius."  
I glared at her. What a jackass.


End file.
